dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Qunlat
There is a language heading on the main Qunari page Or are you proposing to branch it out into a separate page? Just asking becuase the Qunari page has a larger vocabulary list. Legionnaire Scout *talk* 02:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : A much, much longer version. And before an action like that is taken we should probably A) take it up on the qunari talk page or forums, and B) consult an admin if people were indeed in favor of it. Balitant (talk) 03:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm not opposed to it myself. The heading under the Qunari page is getting longer with the addition of material from DA2, and having a page alphabetized might help the organization of such a list. But, I agree it should probably get a shout out on the Qunari talk page, if it hasn't already. Legionnaire Scout *talk* 03:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty much the same stance I have LegionnaireScout.... but I have to admit I'm not sure about this user in terms of if he is alive. If he can generate 650 edits in ten days then I honestly think he is a bot; and if its true then it is not likely he would converse. Balitant (talk) 03:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::He's doing a lot of mini edits. The thing about the new page that gives me pause is that it does not copy any of the material in the existing section on the Qunari page and contains a great many ? for material that exists elsewhere. Legionnaire Scout *talk* 04:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I personally do no see a problem with splitting the page. It's actually already done with Elven Language. It should be renamed to "Qunari language" though. --'D.' (talk · ) 04:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree with the above editor.I'm all for a page for the Qunari words. I don't know why he isn't using all the work we've already contributed to the qunari page which is already more developed than his speculation, which he isn't even sure of. Copy/Paste what's already done + Page rename?--Kuzzzzco (talk) 04:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well its official that this is now a discussion for splitting the Language section on the Qunari page (we don't need to consult admins as D-day told me, so I'm sorry for bothering you). I'll just point that me speculating that a certain user is bot has no bearing on such a discussion, so I'll drop it. I will cast my vote in favor of splitting it considering that there is enough information in that section to warrant splitting a page. The how we do it though probably should utilize the information that currently exists though, as opposed to starting from scratch. Balitant (talk) 04:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hurrah! So are we decided on a name change for the page? (Btw, when I said someone was speculating, I meant Legionnaire Scout's word definitions.--Kuzzzzco (talk) 04:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, "?" = speculation in Legionnaire-ese :) I prefer "Qunari Language" and a copy of existing material from the main page. I do like alphabetical heading structure though I realize the Elven Language page does not have this feature. Legionnaire Scout *talk* 04:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Considering how long that language section has been on the qunari page, then there should be a link at the bottom that comes to the new page. As for getting it done, I would be somewhat willing to tackle it after Wednesday. Until then I am strapped for time. Though if you guys are willing then I'd cheer on any edits you make. Lets just keep a checklist of things we would like done though: * Re-naming the page "Qunari Language" to mirror the Elven Language page * Alphabetized * check for speculation, though to my knowledge most of the phrases and words are currently correct on the Qunari page * No question marks in the new page (my own little want considering the stabs in the dark Caraamon seemed to be making) If you guys have any other request then go ahead with suggestions. Balitant (talk) 04:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :There are a couple of phrases that are included, that have as a definition 'meaning unknown'. I'd rather have a translation, but I also want to capture the phrases until a translation is developed. I wound up copying them over so as not to lose them. * Created a section for phrases/idioms. I wasn't wildly fond of the 'social' subsection on the other page since it was hard to determine what was being interpreted as social, as opposed to some other language classification. Legionnaire Scout *talk* 23:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The meaning of Kadan Was just doing a bit of editing based on what we agreed and when I came to try Kadan, I found that the old meaning had changed on the Qunari page. The old meaning we had was something along the lines "A person one values highly, literally where the heart lies". The newer version is: "Term for someone that is valued highly. The Warden is called this for retrieving Asala, it likely means something like "brother" or "comrade". Kadan-Fe could mean something like "brotherhood" or "comrades in arms"." I will state it right now, I don't like this newer translation because it implements a lot of speculation. Any thoughts? Balitant (talk) 06:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I was skeptical with this translation myself, but there is some merit to it. In Sten's Nightmare, the dream qunari accompanying Sten refer to each other as kadan, so the implication of 'brother' or 'comrade' could be understood. I don't know about the Kadan-Fe meaning brotherhood, but it doesn't seem far-fetched; of course, that doesn't mean it's also true, so the assumption would be better left elsewhere, possibly in a Trivia section at the bottom?--Kuzzzzco (talk) 06:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Questioning some definitions My random synaptic firings, posted for discussion/second opinion, or fingerpointing and laughter: Karataam: A group of qunari mages and their handlers. Taam, the suffix, if it means something analogous to a team or unit, and Kara, the prefix to military titles (Karashok), does that imply to anyone else that 'karataam' is not made up of saarebas and arvaarad specifically, but is a term for a unit, patrol or team? Katara: (You) die. This definition, in combination with the term "Basra" lead me to think of '-ra' as a suffix indicating a personal pronoun. The the root word would be kata or bas, and the addition of -ra would make it a personal directive or application. Ketojan: A bridge, specifically a bridge between worlds (religion). It is the name given to the Saarebas by Sister Petrice. Where is this definition coming from? If the Qun views gods as illusion, what religion uses this term? I'm also having a hard time thinking that Petrice is using a qunari word. If it is not an ingame term, then the place for this would be the page for that character, (ketojan), as trivia. Thoughts? --Legionnaire Scout *talk* 12:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Karataam I agree seems more like a general "squad" of qunari warriors, nonspecifically one containing an arvaarad or saarebas. I think we should look at some other qunari words before we assign a meaning to "kaam," though, just to be sure. I agree with the suffix -ra implying a directive, and would be in favor of putting that on the main page. It seems logical and is consistent in at least two places. The Qun is a religion; not a deistic religion, no, but one nonetheless. Buddhism, for example, doesn't worship any gods, but is a spiritual orthodox. Obviously "ketojan" isn't an English word, and to my knowledge isn't from any other real-world language to have been alluded to in-game (such as that one Antivan cursing in Spanish), which suggests it's a qunari word, because I can't imagine what other of the fictional dialects would be relevant to the situation. Petrice being linguistically informed, however, also struck me as odd, especially since she's so deeply resentful of the qunari and doesn't seem the type to broaden her perspective. The definition came from Petrice, too; she explained it in reference to Ketojan being a "bridge between worlds," presumably that of the qunari and the Chantric Thedas. If I may add my own: * aban and aqun — mentioned in the Qun excerpt, "but the sea is changeless." I personally believe that "aqun" means changeless, as in 'qun' itself being a word meaning order, discipline, commandment, or fate, with the 'a' prefix making it an adjective. This would mean Ariqun would be the "Person of the Practice," or something. * gena — obviously too early to tell what this translates to directly, but it should have something to do with the mind, crafts, or labor. * kith — as in kithshok, or kith(something) being something militarily-related. Gaider mentioned this prefix when talking about Sten's division but omited the ending intentionally. * vaarad — There's basvaarad, arvaarad, and an item, Chains of the Vaarad. Perhaps this means 'leader,' in a simple sense? As well, in the definition for Arvaarad, it should also be mentioned that they are secondarily charged with hunting tal'vashoth as they are monitoring saarebas. I've been looking at the qunari weapons looted from the game to try and find translations from the type of weapon they are, the stat bonuses they give and what classes can use them, but have had some trouble locating a lot of the corresponding information to the names. Here's my list: *Gloves (Warrior) **Notas-Taar Eva **Notas-Taar Iss **Notas-Taar Katoh *Staves **Saartoh Bas-Vat Iss **Saartoh Bas-Vat Eva **Saartoh Bas-Vat Katoh **Saartoh Bas-Kos Eva **Saartoh Bas-Kos Iss **Saartoh Bas-Kos Katoh **Saartoh Bas-Tic Eva **Saartoh Bas-Tic Iss **Saartoh Bas-Tic Katoh *Boots (Warrior) **Sataam-Taar Eva **Sataam-Taar Iss **Sataam-Taar Katoh **Antaam-Taar Eva **Antaam-Taar Iss **Antaam-Taar Katoh **Asalaa-Taar Eva **Asalaa-Taar Iss **Asalaa-Taar Katoh **Mertam-Saar Eva **Mertam-Saar Iss **Mertam-Saar Katoh *Chest (Mage) **Taaras-Saar Eva **Taaras-Saar Iss **Taaras-Saar Katoh *Gloves (Mage) **Aqaam-Saar Eva **Aqaam-Saar Iss **Aqaam-Saar Katoh **Asabas-Saar Eva **Asabas-Saar Iss **Asabas-Saar Katoh *Amulet (Mage) **Taamsala Eva **Taamsala Iss **Taamsala Katoh *Belts **Nehrappan Eva **Nehrappan Iss **Nehrappan Katoh *2h Axes **Taam-Kas Eva **Taam-Kas Iss **Taam-Kas Katoh **Sata-Kas Eva **Sata-Kas Iss **Sata-Kas Katoh *Greatsword **Valo-Kas Eva (+22 Health/+55 Health) **Valo-Kas Iss (+44 Health/+117 attack) **Valo-Kas Katoh I believe Taar relates to Warriors and Saar to mages, as far as some of the the adjunct terms go. --Kuzzzzco (talk) 20:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC)